


Viva! Generation

by Eroppai (Midonin)



Category: Kenko Zenrakei Suieibu Umisho
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Nude Beach, Oral Sex, Paizuri, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 11:53:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midonin/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amuro takes the swim club to the beach for her nude swimming lesson. Kaname has come along, too, and finds himself getting noticed by all the girls in secret, leading to a very exciting day at the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Viva! Generation

“Don’t worry, nobody’s going to be coming here at this time of day,” said Amuro Ninagawa with a smile on her face. Her short green hair was adorned with two X pins, the only thing she was actually wearing at the moment. Her ample breasts bounced with her movement in the afternoon sunlight, and a tuft of green pubic hair could be seen above her pussy.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” asked Momoko.

Momoko had an athletic build. Her purple hair was shorter than Amuro’s, and less likely to get in the way during swimming. She had gone nude swimming with Amuro before, but this was still something she was uncertain about doing. The feel of the wind across her pussy sent a chill across her body.

“I’ve learned a lot from swimming in pools from you guys, so I think I should return the favor. Welcome to Amuro’s nude swimming class!” exclaimed Amuro. “Come on, everybody, strip down!”

“I’m... already nude,” said a shy voice from behind a palm tree. “Please don’t look too much.”

Mirei Shizuoka, the swim club’s beauty, was naked in public for the first time in her life. Her body had been thoroughly examined in the changing rooms by all the female members of the team, but this time, someone who she didn’t know could see her. Maybe a man. That thought made Shizuoka wet, and she tried to suppress it.

“Your boobs look even bigger,” said Amuro curiously.

Shizuoka removed her hands from her F cup breasts. Her stiff nipples and naturally bouncy breasts were the envy of all the girls on the team. Amuro grabbed them with her hands, getting a feel for the squishy, sweaty flesh of Shizuoka’s chest. Her own nipples briefly rubbed up against Shizuoka’s. She gave out a sharp moan of pleasure, and then backed away, looking for the rest of the team.

“Hey, Zuka, you’re the only one of us without any hair down there, except for Makio,” said Sanae Kise, casually strolling along the beach in all her naked beauty, “So you and Ikamasa do have that kind of relationship with each other.”

“I-it makes it easier to swim,” said Momoko, trying to cover up her crotch with her hands.

“Where is the captain?” asked Maki Ikuta, walking out from the beach house, “and I’m trying to get it to grow! It’s just taking a while.”

She was supposed to be with this group, but anyone who saw her might think otherwise. Her body was petite, and her breasts had just barely started to grow. Makio wore a whistle around her neck. She was looking at the lifeguard chair with wishful eyes. It was so tall, and one of the few places with shade around here.

“We gave the boys wrong directions,” said Sanae, giving a V-sign with her fingers. She had a devious smile on her face, the sign of a job well done.

“They’ll catch onto you one of these days,” said Momoko dryly.

“Make way, girls. Maaya’s body may be too hot to handle,” said an overconfident voice. Makio felt her chair start to shake. Her fellow flat-chested alliance member was making her grand debut in the nude.

Maaya Nanako, a national champion who was a member of the swim club out of circumstance, had a slender body. Her hair was bright red, even the hair above her snatch. Her chest had something to grab, but not very much. She held her hands to her side and bucked her hips, showing off her aroused pussy to the other girls.

“Sexy!” said Amuro.

She ran over to Maaya and hugged her, pressing her breasts up against her teammate’s body. Maaya secretly liked the feeling of the squishy mounds pressing up against her, but didn’t want to make it look like Amuro was superior.

“Okay, the gang’s all here,” said Amuro. “The ocean’s kind of salty and sticky, but once you get used to the feeling of it over your body, you’ll find its a lot of fun! Swimming naked makes your body feel free! You can get speeds that you can never get in a pool.”

“E-excuse me,” said Shizuoka. “What do you do if you have to pee? I drank a lot on the drive up here, and I don’t know if I can make it back to the beach house in time.”

“Just go wherever you want,” said Amuro, “The ocean’s all saltwater anyway. Everyone, let’s all pee before we start swimming!”

“Ninagawa...” said Momoko.

“I’m your teacher for today, so listen to what I say,” said Amuro, “It’s all in good fun.”

“If it’ll help me focus, okay. I’ll be beating you once we get in the water anyway,” said Maaya.

The swim team girls stood against the water’s edge, feeling the waves lap at their feet. Seeing their toned butts lined up against the ocean was a sight seen only by Ono the seal, making his rounds on the rocks for fish that day. Amuro, Makio and Maaya spread their legs in pride. The girls held open their lower lips with their fingers.

“Banzai!” shouted Amuro.

One by one, spouts of pale golden urine shot from the girls’ waists. The sounds and streams overlapped as water hit water, and light filtered through their arcs of pee, illuminating the sandy shore. Momoko was the first to finish, holding herself back. Makio got a pretty impressive distance for a girl of her stature. Sanae deliberately let hers out in little spurts, making it dribble down her leg. She looked off into the distance like she was trying to get someone’s attention.

Amuro changed the trajectory of her pee, swinging her waist around, almost splashing up against Sanae. Maaya grunted, trying to push hers out further and longer than Amuro. As for Shizuoka, she, who had been holding it in the longest, released a powerful burst that poured into the ocean. With the pressure in her lower body released, Shizuoka’s lasted the longest out of all the girls. She was panting heavily when she finally stopped.

“I’m feeling much better now,” said Shizuoka, “My body feels so hot.”

“Did you see that, Amuro?” asked Maaya.

“That was fun!” said Amuro, “The ocean’s sparkling with all of our pee! I can’t wait to go swimming. Let’s start with the breast stroke.”

“I think Shizuoka’s already got us beat in that category,” said Makio.

“Well, if you stopped rubbing them...” said Shizuoka, her voice being drowned out by the waves.

“Looks like there’s no lifeguard on duty, so I’ll watch over you guys,” said Maiko, climbing up the lifeguard tower, “Today, Makio is standing tall!”

“Thanks, Makio!” said Amuro, waving to her from within the water. “Orizuka, you’ve done this before, haven’t you? Show the others how easy it is.”

“It’s not that different from practicing back at the pool,” said Momoko, “The same rules still apply. Focus on keeping your breath under control, steady strokes. Now, the waves will be working against us, so you have to pace yourself even more than usual...”

Everyone went into the water. Amuro was already far out in the ocean, waving to them from between the waves. She had wasted no time in getting herself into her native environment. Bodies bumped up against bodies in the water. Amuro didn’t waste her chances to rub Shizuoka’s breasts some more. She wanted to teach her how to use her curvy body to her advantage, even with the waves washing through her cleavage.

It was a girls’ day out, but there was one man Amuro had extended an invitation to. Kaname Okiura, the manager of the swim club and her closest confidant. She lived in his house, that was about as close as anyone could get. He had overheard her talking about her nude swim class, and since Kaname had already seen her naked several times, she didn’t mind if he went along. He had been in the backseat of the car, out of sight from the rest of the team.

Kaname had been hiding inside the beach house the whole time, watching from a distance. He didn’t want to be seen as a pervert, but his lower body wasn’t listening to him.

He had caught a glimpse of Shizuoka changing out of her clothes. The casual swimsuit she had thought about wearing was frilly, only a few straps of fabric. It succeeded in covering up her nipples and her labia, but little else. She was less scandalous when she was naked.

That image was burned into his mind. Seeing everyone lined up against the shore, a festival of breasts and butts, all urinating into the ocean like a fountain, was dirtier than he thought the girls of Umisho could get. He had an erection that refused to go down. He didn’t want to give into his libido and mark the floor. The girls would notice. So he sat on a chair on the deck, and watched contentedly. They were having so much fun out there. He couldn’t really swim on his own, anyway.

Kaname saw the silhouettes of two of the girls approaching him. He hid under the table, trying to conceal his hard-on. The chairs rattled as he bumped his legs up against them. He looked up from the under the table, getting a clearer view of who they were. Orizuka and Sanae, their bodies dripping with salt water and sweat, were heading behind the empty counter of the beach house. With only the sound of the bell on the roof ringing, he listened closer.

“Zuka, are you that turned on from seeing everyone naked?” asked Sanae seductively. “I always knew you had a thing for girls.”

“It’s not girls, Sanae,” said Momoko shyly, “It’s you. All that swimming stressed me out. My body’s feeling tense... and wet...”

“So am I. Let me calm you down,” said Sanae, “Your glittering naked body looks beautiful.”

Sanae leaned in for a kiss, her lips overlapping with Momoko’s against the afternoon sunlight. Their tongues crossed, with a wet, slurping sound. Sanae wrapped her arms around Momoko in a tight embrace, feeling her hands across her teammates’ rump. Their breasts squeezed against each other, their stiff nipples rubbing together. Momoko caressed her hands across Sanae’s body in return.

“You’ve gotten even better since that time,” said Sanae dreamily.

Sanae extended two of her fingers and caressed the lips of Momoko’s pussy. She felt the hot, sticky wetness gathering on her fingers. Sanae held up her fingers, stretching them apart and showing Momoko her own love honey. Sanae licked her fingers, and thrust them inside her partner. Momoko let out a small moan as Sanae manuevered her fingers around inside her.

Sanae pressed down on Momoko’s clitoris with her thumb. Momoko’s pussy reached the height of its arousal, opening itself up before Sanae. Momoko leaned up against the wall, and spread her legs.

“Sanae... lick me. Hurry up. I can’t stand it much longer,” said Momoko.

“Zuka, you’re always honest with yourself. That’s what I like about you,” said Sanae.

She leaned down on her knees and wrapped her arms around Momoko’s thighs. She neared her face to Orizuka’s loins, and extended her tongue, flicking it across her partner’s clitoris. Sanae looked upward.

“You’re completely hairless. It’s cute,” she said.

“Stop saying things like that,” Momoko said in a breathy tone of voice.

Sanae extended her tongue and shoved it into Momoko’s pussy. She felt around for the folds inside her snatch, drinking the secretions coming out. The taste of sweat and urine and Momoko’s love juices mingled, creating a flavor that could only come out of her swimming partner. Sanae felt Momoko’s lips tightening around her. She pulled back, and dove back in for a kiss on Momoko’s pussy.

Orizuka came at that moment, her transparent, sticky juices dribbling down her leg. Sanae licked the rest of it up, swallowing it with a smile on her face. Momoko, her body calming down from her orgasm, saw Sanae spread her own legs apart on the wooden floor. The sunlight shone in through the window, illuminating her aroused lips.

“Now it’s your turn,” said Sanae.

Kaname wasn’t sure how to react to this. He had received conflicting information on the nature of Orizuka and Sanae’s relationship, but this seemed to confirm it.

He, too, felt like he was about to pop, but that would give away his presence. Amuro trusted him to remain hidden. From the sounds he heard above the table, it would appear that someone had already found hm out. He saw a slender pair of legs and a bright red patch of pubic hair. This was the last person he would’ve wanted to discover him.

“Maaya...” said Kaname quietly.

“It is a nude beach,” said Maaya, grabbing his hand and drawing him out from under the table. “I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised. What are you doing here?”

“Amuro invited me,” said Kaname, sitting on the chair. His turtle was poking its head out of his foreskin. He couldn’t hide it at this point.

“Damn you, Amuro!” Maaya said, her eyes burning with anger, “Okky is mine and mine alone.” She turned back towards Kaname, putting on her public face. “You can’t go out like that. Maaya is going to make you feel all better.”

“Wait, Maaya, what are you...?” Kaname didn’t have a chance to say no.

Maaya didn’t have breasts to speak of, but her real talent was with her mouth. Kaname didn’t want her fang to come into contact with his cock. Maaya seemed aware of that. She grabbed Kaname’s erect cock with her hand, and licked up the shaft gently. She felt it trembling in her hand.

“You’re so hard... and hot... and thick,” Maaya said, “Ikamasa looks like a wimp compared to you. The smell is so powerful. I want it in my mouth. Enjoy Maaya’s fellatio.”

Maaya kissed the tip of Kaname’s cock, covering her lips with precum. She lowered her mouth onto the shaft, licking at it with her tongue.Her lips gently moved up and down, taking the penis all the way down to the base. She moved upward until her lips were at the bottom of the head. She toyed with the head with her tongue, gently pushing it to the right.

“Such a manly taste,” said Maaya. “You can cum anytime, you know. Maaya wants to drink it all.”

Kaname tried to hold back. He wondered what Amuro would think if she saw him in this position. Amuro was naive but worldly, so she’d probably want to join in, if anything. All the more reason for him not to be seen. Maaya was skilled with her tongue, and her mouth was warm and wet. She licked up the stuff gathering in his foreskin, before licking once more up his shaft, this time with it in her mouth.

Her face was bright red, matching with her hair. The way her lips wrapped around his cock was an incredible sight. He had never seen this side of Maaya before.

Maaya clamped her mouth over Kaname’s cock, and launched her final strike. She used her free hand to play with his sack, massaging his balls with a delicate motion.

Kaname wasn’t prepared for pleasure coming from there, and gave into his desires. His cock shot out spurts of white, sticky goo, coating the inside of Maaya’s mouth. Maaya released her lips from his cock, and licked her lips. She moved her tongue across his cock, cleaning up anything that was spilling out.

Maaya swallowed with a large gulping sound. She patted her stomach.

“That was really good. It’s all sticky in my mouth,” she said, “If you want more, you’re going to have to make me your girlfriend. Have a nice day, Okky.”

Kaname slumped back into the chair. Swimming practice continued into the afternoon. Makio was getting a good tan from being up so high. Occasionally, she joined the rest of the team in the water, before her complex about her size hit her once again. The swim team was showing signs of learning some new techniques from Amuro’s swimming, though Shizuoka stayed noticeably distant from the rest of the group. She glanced over at the beach house a few times. Kaname thought she was looking at him.

Lunch break arrived. Shizuoka was the first to make her way to the beach house. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Kaname. She grabbed him by the hand and took him into the girls’ showers.

Her large breasts were pressing up against his chest. He could feel Shizuoka’s erect nipples on his skin. She was looking away from him, but her hands were crawling over his chest, approaching his groin. It had been some time since Maaya had sucked him, and he could feel his cock starting to get hard once more.

“Shi-shizuoka?” asked Kaname.

“Okiura...” said Shizuoka. “Being in front of the other girls always makes me nervous. You’re the only one I wanted to see me like this today. I trust you. So... can you let me have sex with you?”

“Shizuoka, you’re bold,” said Kaname, “Right now?”

“I’m wet,” said Shizuoka, “Boys like big breasts, don’t they? I’ll give you a... titjob.”

Shizuoka squatted down on the floor, coming to eye level with Kaname’s hard cock. She pushed her breasts up with her hands. Her nipples were big, and her areola were protruding above her flesh. Her nipples were a healthy pink color, with a faint tint of brown to them. She wrapped her breasts around Kaname’s cock, smothering it in her soft flesh. Only the head was visible through her cleavage.

“This is what a man’s body smells like... and feels like... and tastes like,” said Shizuoka.

She pushed her breasts upward, massaing Kaname’s shaft. He could think of nothing but the feeling of his dick surrounded by those soft mounds. Shizuoka squeezed her breasts inward, bringing her nipples to the sides of Kaname’s shaft. The feeling heightened. His cock head became coated in precum. Shizuoka licked it up.

“This taste... it’s addicting,” she said.

Shizuoka continued rubbing her breasts across the cock. She went down to the base, and then up past the head, burying it in her chest. A small amount of white liquid bubbled out of the top of Kaname’s cock. Shizuoka licked it off, swallowing it happily. She wrapped her mouth around the head, and moved her breasts from side to side.

“Cum,” she said, with her mouth full.

Kaname released his second spurt. It was thicker than the one he had given Maaya, overflowing from Shizuoka’s mouth. Some of it dripped down her lips and onto her breasts, covering up her nipples. She swallowed it, and let the rest stay on her body. The feeling of the essence of a man on her skin was something she had been longing for.

Being around such big breasts meant that Kaname’s period of rest did not last long. He was fully erect in a short amount of time. Shizuoka, ready for another round, turned around. She leaned down and shook her ass in Kaname’s direction. Her breasts shook erotically, slapping against each other.

“I’m... not ready for my virginity to be taken yet... in my pussy,” said Shizuoka nervously, “So can you stick your thing in my butthole?”

“Shizuoka, I’m not sure... isn’t that....” Kaname said.

“I spent a long time in the showers getting ready for this,” said Shizuoka, “I cleared out my bowels already. I even lubed up.”

Kaname fell quiet. The thought of Shizuoka standing over a beach house toilet, grunting in that cute voice of hers, opening up the anus he saw before him. The gap between a filthy act and the cute senior he knew was kind of erotic. The gap wasn’t as big as he thought, for he had passing moments with this side of her before. Now, she was offering it to him.

Kaname grabbed her corpulent butt cheeks, spreading them apart to reveal her anus. He could see clear traces of the lube dripping down. Shizuoka had been reapplying this all day. His head, wet with the lube and cum and Shizuoka’s saliva, pressed up against the entrance of her ass. Her thrust inward, holding onto her cheeks, until he felt his shaft start to push further into Shizuoka’s bowels.

“Shizuoka...” he said. “It feels empty in here. Yet warm.”

“When you’re inside me, you don’t have to be so formal,” she said, “Call me Mirei.”

“Mirei. Your ass is really tight,” said Kaname.

“Thank you,” Shizuoka said, blushing. He wasn’t sure if she was reacting to being called by her first name, or the tightness of her anus being complimented.

Kaname reached around for Shizuoka’s breasts, squeezing them between his fingers. It was a pleasant, soft feeling. He pinched her nipples between his fingers. Shizuoka squealed, and bucked her hips forward. Kaname could see her her pussy opening up. The inside of it was wet, covered with her sexual fluids. Kaname thrust in and out of her backside, playing with her jiggling breasts.

“Mirei, does this feel alright?” asked Kaname.

“It’s weird,” said Shizuoka, “Your root is really good, but it feels... kind of like I’m pooping, only backwards. My ass keeps pinching down on you.”

“I don’t think I could get out now if I wanted,” said Kaname.

He pulled his cock back, seeing Shizuoka’s anus turn itself inside out, and then pushed back in her. He could feel the grooves of her empty bowels rubbing against his penis. Shizuoka could feel him throbbing inside her, filling her stomach with a powerful sensation.

Kaname continued pumping himself deep in Shizuoka’s butt. Her cheeks and her breasts jiggled. Her face was bright red, and her moans were echoing through the empty showers. Shizuoka looked up at Kaname, whispering something under her breath. Kaname could barely make it out, and asked her to repeat it.

“Please cum in my butt,” she said. “Fill me up with your... semen.”

“Okay, Mirei!” Kaname said.

He squeezed her breasts, seeing her mounds wrap around his fingers. He brushed up against her hard nipples, and forced his cock in her ass all the way up to the base. Kaname let out a big spurt of syrupy, white. sticky semen, painting the inside of Shizuoka’s ass pure white. He felt his cock fall limp, and pulled it out through his senior’s widened, breathing asshole.

Shizuoka reclined her hand up against one of the shower walls. Her breasts heaved up and down, and Kaname’s semen was dripping out of her anus. She pushed her cheeks together, trying to stop the flow. Kaname noticed she was blushing bright red, and headed off for the mens’ showers, narrowly dodging the eyes of the girls

Shizuoka clenched her butthole. “So that’s what a man feels like,” she said, “Maybe next time... I’ll go farther.”

Showing a man or a woman her naked body was one thing, but she had to be even closer to show them herself in her lingerie.

With his body cleaned, but his clothes still off limits, Kaname spent the rest of the day trying to find out where Ikamasa and the boys had been stranded at. Turns out they and Amuro’s father had spent the day fishing. Takeda joked to Kaname that he had seen a mermaid, which Kaname shrugged off. The swim meet came to an end, and the sun was setting on the horizon. The girls went in to put their clothes back on.

“Viva! Generation!” shouted Makio, hanging off Amuro’s arm, “This nude swimming thing is a lot of fun. Can we do it again, Amuro?”

“Sure,” said Amuro, “There’s one thing I would like to do first.”

She walked into the boys’ locker room, displaying no sign of hesitation. There was only one person that could be in there, and she had been waiting to see him since lunch. Kaname, searching for his boxers, saw Amuro walk into the room, completely naked. Her breasts bounced, and she had a cheerful smile on her face. He couldn’t help but to get another erection at the sight of her.

“Amuro,” said Kaname, “Don’t look!” He tried to cover up his crotch, “What are you doing here, anyway?”

“You don’t have to hide it. Boys get like that when they see girls’ bodies,” said Amuro. “I’m still not sure how you do it. When I was out there today, I was thinking of the team, but especially you, manager. Look at that, I’m wet.”

“You did just get out of the water,” said Kaname, noticing the footprints leading into the changing room.

“Not that...” Amuro spread her pussy, revealing her squishy pink flower to Kaname, “Down here. There’s this itch in my body I can’t stop, and I think you’re the only one who can stop it for me.”

“I’ll try my best,” said Kaname. The scent coming from Amuro was strong, but pleasant. As long as he was near this, he could keep hard.

Kaname spread a towel out on the floor, and lay down. Amuro walked over and squatted down, lowering herself onto his shaft. She felt it push through her, slowly but smoothly, and settled into a smooth rhythm of pumping herself up and down on Kaname’s cock. She could feel the warmth and the thickness of it in her stomach, as though she’d just eaten a really good meal. Only it felt like it could go on forever.

“You’re better at this than I thought,” said Amuro.

“It is my fourth time today,” said Kaname nervously.

“Oh, so you did that while you were alone?” Amuro said, “Don’t worry, all boys do that. I have some experience with it, too. I’m pretty impressed you can keep going.”

“Something like that,” said Kaname.

As he thrust up and down inside Amuro’s pussy, her breasts started to bounce. Her face was bright red, and her high pitched squeals grew in frequency. It was warm and tight inside her. There had been a desire to do it with Amuro for a long time, but he didn’t expect it would be now. The bond they had formed in the club was strong. She trusted him to show her a good time on this island, in any way possible.

“Does it feel good inside me?” asked Amuro.

“It feels incredible,” said Kaname, “You’re so smooth.”

Kaname reached for Amuro’s clitoris, and pinched it between his fingers. Amuro’s pussy became even tighter, clamping down around the base of his shaft. As her pearl was teased, Amuro felt a small pressure start to build just above her pussy. She could feel it down below. The two of them were throbbing as one, each one building off the others’ vibrations.

“I knew a girl on the swim team would be good with her legs, but this is amazing,” said Kaname.

“If you keep playing with my clit like that,” Amuro said, “I’m going to cum!”

“Me too, Amuro!” said Kaname. “I don’t know if I can pull out in time. Your pussy doesn’t want to let go!”

“It’s okay, cum inside me,” said Amuro, “Fill me up with your energy!”

With a final thrust and a last grab at her clit, Amuro came. Her love juices dribbled down her legs, coating Kaname’s shaft. He reached his climax shortly after, shooting his sticky cum, as thick as ever despite it being the fourth time, inside Amuro. Today was a safe day. That’s why she had chosen today to come to the beach.

Amuro felt the warm semen pump inside her. Kaname softened inside her, and Amuro rolled off him. She wrapped her arm around his shoulder. With her other arm, she toyed with his limp cock, wanting to get one last feel for it before she returned to the girls’ changing room. They didn’t need to say anything.

On the way home, everyone was looking more satisfied. They all reclined on the car’s seats, thinking back on the eventful day that had passed them by. They saw Amuro’s house, floating in the sea, on their journey back, waving hello to their cast off friends.

Amuro peeked over the backseat, seeing Kaname crouched down. She pulled down her swimsuit, exposing her breast to him in secret. Now the only thing Kaname had to worry about was how he would get out of this car. Spirits would be high at the next swim club meet, and when spirits are high, the nationals aren’t far away!


End file.
